You're Actually A What?
by Ankusdiary
Summary: " I'm really a girl." Soul said. Kid narrows his eyes in disbelief, Liz is smirking, Patty is laughing, Tsubaki's eyes were wide open, and Black Star looks about ready to faint. Only Maka stood silent beside Soul who was fidgeting at everyone's reaction. ( Now adjusting to Soul being a girl, Black Star and Kid begin to grow feelings for their best friend but who will win?) Fem!Soul
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **You're Actually A What!?

**Author: **AnkusDiary

**Rating: M**

**Warning: **Fem!Soul, Foul Language, Pervy Moments, and more!

**Disclaimer: **Me no owns Soul Eater or characters. Me owns this story plot. Me go cry in corner now.

**Author's Notes: **Ehe yeah. I just seem to pile up chapter stories after chapter stories huh? It's a shame really.

Nevertheless, let's get on with the love games!

* * *

><p>"Wait, what?" Kid slowly said with narrowed eyes. Liz was smirking, Patty is laughing, Tsubaki's eyes were wide open, and Black Star looked about ready to faint. Only Maka stood silent beside Soul who was fidgeting. Everyone had been called to gather in Maka and Soul's apartment for a special announcement. Nobody expected the news to be about Soul's gender.<p>

" I'm... a girl. A female..." Patty laughed again. Liz was secretly looking between Soul, Black Star, and Kid with a cat look. The three would always hang out with each other but now that Soul finally revealed 'her' real gender, there is going to be some major complications. Got to love that drama.

" You mean all this time?.." Kid muttered, not really knowing what to believe anymore

" Yeah. I-I'm really sorry I didn't say anything earlie-"

" Why did you wait until now say something?" Black Star asked. Soul felt like slamming her head against the wall. Here she was, confusing the hell out of her best friend.

" B-because... It's better being a male." This caused the assassin to raise an eyebrow, along with several other mild shock at her answer. Soul huffed, knowing that a long explanation is going to come. " I admit, I sometimes liked wearing boy's clothes because they well... feel more comfortably on me. So that's probably why you, Black Star, thought I was a guy on the first day of school. Plus, you were so quick to call me your 'best man' so I knew I couldn't disappoint you at that time."

" No way..." He muttered. Soul gave a small humored smile before her eyes moved over to Kid.

" When you asked if I was going to show you around on the first day of school... I tend to talk on a deep voice whenever I wake up from a nap. Or... sound like it." The shinigami's eyes widened and Soul looked away. Liz chimed in.

" Wait, then what about Maka? She didn't seem one bit surprised." The said girl blushed.

" I-I... Sort of knew about her secret. It's because of the rule with different sex meisters. We didn't want to cause attention so..."

" I see." Liz said before smirking. " I wonder, how do you two feel about knowing your best friend's true identity?" Liz teased, fully looking at the two males. Kid felt his face heat and he only looked away. Black Star stared at the white-haired girl, who suddenly felt intimidated by the intense gaze before shrugging.

" Whatever. It's not the end of the world." He said before motioning Tsubaki to follow him and they left. It was soon that the trio left, leaving Maka and Soul to sit in the awkward silence. Maka looked at the other girl with an encouraging smile.

" At least you don't have to hide your secret anymore." Soul only looked down depressingly.

" Yeah, but what'll Black Star and Kid think of me now?" The weapon already figured that Liz, Tsubaki, and definitely Patty accepted this but it seemed that the boy's needed more time to think over everything. From the time they met to now, and Soul had been a girl the whole time. They had been hanging out, sleeping over with a girl! Why is it a problem?

It's just her gender that they figured out, they could stay hang out normally...

* * *

><p>" Hey guys." Maka called out as she and Soul entered the classroom. They, along with their friends were one of the few to be the first ones in class. As Maka made her way to the girls, Soul walked over to Black Star and Kid. She felt so relaxed knowing that she didn't have to burden herself from keeping one major secret from them. Now that they knew, she can now feel at ease. Meaning that there was no need to hide herself in the boys' clothes. Maka happily lent her a few skirts and tops yesterday night.<p>

Several kids, mostly boys, looked at Soul, muttering something like," is she new?", and, " damn she's cute."

" Hey guys. I hope you understood about yesterday. You forgive me don't you?" Soul asked with hopeful eyes. Black Star noticed that Soul's hair was more straightened than being exaggeratedly spiked, so the girl's hair is now barely past her shoulders. Kid also noticed that Soul's face seemed more feminine, meaning that makeup was used to disguise her. If anything, Soul looked more... Pretty.

Both their faces turn red in sync and Black Star just shrugs it off, trying to act nonchalant while Kid tries to look anywhere but at her. Soul sighed in relief before unexpectedly hugging the two tightly.

" Thank goodness! I'm just glad this won't change anything." Soul pulled back with a relieved smile but was confused to find her friend's faces flushed wildly. Liz was the only other one who noticed this and secretly smiled to herself. She planned to keep close watch over the trio.

...

" Hey Tsubaki?" The girl looked down. She and Maka were walking to their next class after the bell had rang.

" Yes Maka?"

" You don't think Black Star has different thoughts about Soul? She's been worried all night and I just hope everything's going to be all right."Tsubaki gave her a signature kind smile.

" I'm sure he won't think anything less of hi-_her. _Ehe, I still have to get used to it as well." Maka smiled and sighed. She was glad as well to help Soul, but she wanted to make sure that things won't change because of her.

Nothing at all.

" Thanks Tsubaki. It means a lot to Soul that you guys accept her for who she is." The shadow weapon nodded as they entered their next classroom.

" And Maka, do you think that Soul wouldn't mind hanging out with us girls some time?" Maka looked over to find the teacher's desk empty.

" I dunno. Acting like a guy for so long, plus being friends with two guys must've gotten into her head. Besides, I think Soul's just fine with Kid and Black Star."

* * *

><p>" Black Star, have you ever... Felt different now that we know Soul is a girl?" Kid finally asked. The two were leaning against a tree during lunch time. Soul had asked that they could have lunch outside. Indeed the weapon has been more lively around the two and they could see the inner girl in her. The two had yet to adjust to the new Soul.<p>

" ... No."

" Don't lie."

" I haven't." Black Star was lying indeed. He's couldn't help but notice how pretty Soul is. These thoughts made him want to bash his skull against a wall for thinking of his weapon friend like that. Besides, Soul only thinks of them as friends.

Speaking of Soul...

" Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to explain to Kilik about what happened to my 'appearance'." Soul breathed while flopping between the two boys with a smile. " Anyways, since we don't have homework, do you guys think you can make it to the arcade? A new game came out and I wanted to try it out."

" I have to meditate."

" I still have to work on Liz's eyebrows."

Soul huffed.

" Come on. You guys used to be eager to go to the arcade, what happened now? It's... it's not because of me is it?" She slowly asked with a crestfallen expression. The meisters sweated at how they were easily drawn by her disappointed look before Black Star looked away with a dead-panned look.

" Che. Fine."

" I guess the eyebrows can wait." Soul's expression immediately brightened and she exhaled.

" Great. I was worried there for a moment," Soul smiled crook idly," Just think of me as a guy and it won't seem as awkward."

" Easier said than done." Kid muttered. Black Star couldn't help but mentally agree. Soul blinked.

" What?"

" Nothing. We'll be there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Rating:**** T  
><strong>

**Chapter Warning: Very Mild Mature Scene**

* * *

><p>" Soul, do you want to come over to Tsubaki's house? Tsubaki really wants you there." The bell had rang, indicating that school is over and the too were currently heading towards the school gates. Soul shook her head while giving an apologetic smile.<p>

" Sorry. But I made plans to go to the arcade with Black Star and Kid."

" That's totally fine. I'm just glad that you aren't so depressed any more."

" I wasn't!"

" Sure. I'll see you later at home then." Maka countered before running off to a different direction. Soul waved before spotting Black Star leaning against the wall with crossed arms. The weapon grinned and ran up towards the boy.

" Hi! Uh, where's Kid?" She asked while looking around but stopped when she found the Shingami flying his skateboard around the school. "Oh yeah, I forgot he has lookout duties. Though, I'm sure he should be done soon. He'll meet us on the way then." Soul grabbed the perplexed Bluenette's wrist. " Looks like it's just me and you then." The assassin felt his face heat as he was practically dragged down the side walk. This new Soul really did have an affect on him. It was weird.

As the two walked on, Soul stopped by a shop and let go of the boy's wrist.

" I almost forgot to buy Maka a cook book. I'll be back quick." Just as Soul went in, Kid was walking up.

" I didn't miss anything did I?"

" We're in front of a book store. Of course you didn't."The two leaned against the building, both sighing simultaneously. The only thing going through their heads is the fact that Soul is a girl. Someone who pretended to be a guy in order to stay friends with them.

A seedy-looking man walked into the shop past them and Kid looked up at the sky.

" I wonder..."

" Hm?"

" Did I really align the candle lights with the portraits?" Black Star immediately tuned out the other meister with a sweat drop. Trust Kid to make arranging candle lights sound like world problem.

" What's taking so long anyway..."

" I don't want trouble sir." Both meisters turn their heads at the entrance of book store in which Soul backed out of with her wrist held by the same seedy-looking man who walked past them.

" Come on, my crib's around the corner." The man huffed heavily while saliva came out his mouth. Soul felt like vomiting at the face.

" Please..."

"Oi." The man uninterestedly turned his head at the source of the voice but found himself being knocked to the found with a bloody nose.

" Ow! You little brats- Ag!" His shirt was grabbed and raised so Black Star and Kid were in his view. " Pl-please! I-I don't want to start trouble." He pleaded. Both other males had livid expressions, each playing out a scene on torturing the man in their heads. How dare this bastard try to hurt Soul, Oh he would pay dearly.

The man was punched to the ground, and a foot slammed on his nose, breaking it. His scream was muffled.

" You disgust me." Kid muttered while slamming his foot down again.

" Black Star, Kid! You don't have to hurt him like that!" Soul protested while grabbing their arms before they could kill him. The meisters really wanted to do more to the man, but the pleading look on the weapon's face made them reconsider. However, next time, there will be broken limbs.

Black Star wiped the blood off his fist while Kid wiped the blood off his shoe on the side walk before they were turned around.

The man trembled as he held his bloodied face, trying to ignore the citizens stopping to glance better at the scene. He had just gotten beaten up by two mere children, talk about being embarrassed. Luckily, he always has his gang to back him up later...

* * *

><p>" Thanks for earlier. I'm pretty sure he learned his lesson after that." Soul said as they entered the arcade. Soul had to admit that it was scary about what the two meisters just did to that perverted man even if she wasn't the one lying on the ground. It warmed her heart that they were ready to kill the man over grabbing her wrist. Such good, and scary, friends they are.<p>

" I hope this doesn't become an everyday thing."

" I'm sure it won't. Not when you two are near me." This made the two boys' face warm and they quickly turned their heads to look suddenly interested at some games. Soul didn't notice this action but instead, pointed excitedly at a particular game. " There! That's the one they currently installed. Let's meet back here in an hour 'kay?"

The three split and instead of doing what the weapon is doing, Black Star and Kid walked to the back of a machine, their hearts thumping crazily.

" Why are you back here?" Black Star accused. Kid scowled.

" I'd ask the same for you." It was silent before the two sighed.

" Let me guess..."

" It's Soul isn't it." A silent agreement came across and Kid shook his head. Never had he felt such a way before but he didn't know what it was from. Maybe his body acts differently now that he knows Soul is a girl. Or maybe... maybe he was starting to fall in love with her? That couldn't be right. They were friends for the whole time so he can't just automatically start liking her. He just needed time to adjust, that's all. This went for Black Star as well. However...

" I think I like her." The blue-haired boy suddenly spoke. Kid whipped his head around.

" Wh-what?"

" Soul. I think I like her. Why else would I be acting like this?"

" Y-you're just being as air-headed as usual," Black Star voiced his offence to that statement," you're probably just getting used to Soul being a girl. Besides, I doubt you'd even understand you're own feelings."

" Just because I train 24/7, doesn't mean I know some things. Who's the OCD one here anyways?" Kid twitched at the response.

" I'm not OCD. I just happen to appreciate the art of symmetry unlike some people."

" More like nobody except yourself."

* * *

><p>Soul smirked as she beat another level. She didn't know how long time went by but didn't care, seeing as she was having the time of her life. However, she wasn't exactly playing for fun, it was to keep her mind off some subjects. For instance, now that she had shared her biggest secret with Kid and Black Star, she started to appreciate her friends more. Hell, she even found Kid's OCDness and Black Star's rants on being a God cute. Those thoughts made her stomach churn in confusion because she had never thought of her friends that way until now. Even so, she also found it weird that the two males were more fidgety around her. She didn't know if it was her fault for telling them so late, but after defending her from that seedy-looking guy, it made her heart flutter in admiration.<p>

" I guess I should check what time it is. They do have other things to do." Soul pulled up her black and yellow jacket sleeve to show that it was a quarter until five. The weapon stood up and looked around the crowded game area. She couldn't see them around and she sighed.

Looks like she needed to search for them.

...


End file.
